IP (Internet Protocol) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is an architectural framework for delivering IP multimedia services to end users. Multitudes of consumer products are available for users to capture, create, and manipulate multimedia. These products include, for example, mobile and wireless telephones with cameras, digital cameras with video recording capabilities, and audio players and recorders. As these products become more available and affordable, larger numbers of consumers use these devices an produce multimedia content.